Never Been Kissed
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: What if the talk with Karofsky went differently? One second of him seeing red was all it had taken for the boy to snap. I own nothing. Contains swearing, slurs and death.


The screaming and yells echoed throughout his frazzled head and throbbing skull, hands shaking and eyes wide open in pure shock.

Kids running to get away, away from him, no less ... All but one, the boy he was currently holding for dear life against his will.

"No, no!" Screamed a struggling Kurt Hummel, tears rushing from his blue eyes "David, let go of me! I have to check on, Blaine! BLAINE!"

Karofsky ignored him, the bully couldn't keep the frown off of his face at the turn of events. Kurt and the Dalton school boy had approached him regarding the locker room incident.

"Karofsky! Dave, please!"

One second of him seeing red was all it had taken to snap. Pushing who Dave knew to be the future boyfriend over the stairs railing and grabbing Kurt before he could be of any aide or get away.

"Let me go, Karofsky!" The brunette fighting to free his right arm "Please, I need to check on-"

"Don't say his name," growled Dave, football player tightening his hold and jerking Kurt closer.

Kurt stares at him, eyes full of fear "Why are you doing this? We were only trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" Yelled Dave, the boy couldn't help noticing the crowd of on lookers now forming below. "Shut up and let me think, Hummel,"

"There's nothing to think about, Blaine could be dead or seriously hurt!"

With his free hand, Dave slaps Kurt across the face "I said not to say his name and to shut up!"

Kurt spits blood from his bleeding lip "Screw you, David Karofsky!"

Dave needs to think, to process and plan his next move, he couldn't hold Hummel forever ... Could he?

"Blaine!"

The captor wrenches Kurt to face him, squeezing the boys cheeks, grasping onto his chin and stares. Really, what was stopping him from keeping Hummel? He'd most likely just committed first degree murder, why not give himself a reward and keep Kurt?

"You'd better release me right now, David! I mean it, let go of my arm this instant!"

The threats mean nothing to Dave, all he's feeling is the trembling of his victim beneath his fingers, the slick tears and sweat, the stiffness of his jaw and the pain radiating from Kurt's eyes.

"You brought this on yourself," clarifies Karofsky "I cant and won't let you go, Kurt."

The scared brunettes breath hitches, but his eyes are lit with fury "Dear gaga, whatever this is, stop it right now. I'm not yours, David and I never will be. You don't own me!"

Without realizing it, Dave had been leaning closer and closer, until he felt Kurt's warm breath brush against his lips. "I don't see anyone racing to your rescue, princess."

"Karofsky, what are you doing? No, stop! Stop!"

David wished he knew the answer himself, but he couldn't stop himself from closing the distance. Forcing his way into Kurt's mouth, tongue fighting for dominance as Hummel tried pushing him away.

Kurt's fists smacked into Dave's rib cage, leg preparing for a groin kick before a demanding voice makes the entrance of a third party known.

"Dude, get off my brother!"

...

Finn Hudson hadn't known immediately that there was trouble. Kurt being late was something new, but after his screw up in the basement the two boys haven't really been talking much.

When the other glee club members asked him about Kurt, he'd simply reply with "I'm sure Kurt's fine, probably just touching up on his hair or something."

However, upon hearing news that Dave Karofsky pushed a boy to what may have been his death, a spike of fear grew.

"Alright," attempts Will to rein the startled kids back into line "Nobody panic, let's all-"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Shue, but Kurt could be in trouble and I promised I'd have his back no matter what."

With those words, the six foot male rushed to the scene of the crime, pushing aside fearful students with ease as he takes everything in.

A crumpled, bleeding body was being loaded onto a stretcher by two paramedics. What stood out was the Dalton blazer, dark hair and body type that didn't match Kurt.

"Unconscious caucasian male, injuries include what looks to be a broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, and a mild concussion. Patient is stable and preparing to be in route to the hospital. We'll know more after further examination."

Finn sighed with relief, internally thanking grilled cheesus. The guy was alright and Kurt wasn't there, that meant his brother was ok, right? Just ... Missing. That is, until the unmistakable scream

"-Don't own me!"

Finn's eyes shoot up above to the stairs, easily catching sight of Dave's honking figure and Kurt's long blue coat "Kurt!"

Without a second thought, Finn charged up the flights of stairs "Dude, hang on! I'm coming little bro!"

Thanks to his long legs, Finn made it to the pair in record time, blood boiling at seeing Dave force himself on Kurt. "Dude, get off my brother!"

Karofsky let's out a pained scream as Kurt bites down hard on his tongue and kicks him in the groin, finally releasing his victims mouth "You faggy little shit!"

Said teen scrambling to get free, head jerking in the newcomers direction. "Finn!"

"Kurt!" Speaks a worried Hudson "What the hell do you think you're doing, dude?"

"He's lost it, if he was ever sane in the first place!" Declared Kurt "He pushed Blaine, Finn! He KILLED Blaine!"

Finn shakes his head "I saw him being loaded into an ambulance and heard the paramedics, he's fine Kurt. Are you alright, dude? I was worried when you didn't show up for Glee."

Kurt scoffs, still trying to pry his arm loose "I was a bit busy being held hostage!"

Finn's head turns just a few inches to his left shoulder "Yeah, what's going on here?"

"Fucking stay out of it!" Growls Dave, throwing Kurt over his shoulder and climbing the rail "Get back, Hudson! Or I'll drop your precious little brother!"

"Karofsky!" Bellowed Kurt in panic as he now hung upside down

Finn's hands immediately are held out in front "Don't hurt him, man. What's Kurt ever done to you?"

"Put me down, right now!" Orders the terrified brunette

Dave grabs onto Kurt's flailing legs "He's a fucking fairy! I'd be doing the world a favor getting rid of him!"

Finn's normally bright eyes appear to darken "You even think about hurting Kurt and I'll end you. I promised to protect him, to have his back."

"Cry me a river, Hudson!" Mocks the bully

"I'm dead serious, dude. Kurt and I are brothers now, my mom married his dad, we're Furt."

"Not the time, Finn!" Screams out a petrified Kurt "Just get this Neanderthal to put me the hell down!"

"Uh, probably shouldn't antinize your captor, dude." Speaks Finn

"It's antagonize! Antinize isn't even a word, Finn!" Rebuttals Kurt "Dave's just a scared bully who can't handle the truth!"

"The truth?" Questions a perplexed Finn "What are you talking about?"

Dave lowers Kurt father down his shoulder "Shut up, Hummel!"

Kurt whips his head what little bit he can towards him "Or what? You'll kiss me again? This has to stop, Karofsky. Thanks to your own stupidity and negligence your secret is out!"

Dave shutters "No ... They can't know, how could they possibly-"

"How do you fucking think? You're causing a huge seen, hurt Blaine and currently? You're holding me hostage. Do you honestly think you're going to get out of this no questions asked?"

"Dude ... Are you gay?" Speaks up Finn seemingly out of left field, causing Dave to freeze in place and Kurt to stop his rant.

" ... Fuck no! I'm no fucking fairy!"

"But, when I first got up here, you were kissing Kurt." Continues Finn "And Kurt just said you kissed him and you two have been talking about some secret since I got here."

"No, I wasn't! The little fag threw himself all over me!" Lies Karofsky "He'd throw himself on anyone he's so desperate. He liked you for awhile, didn't he?"

"Screw you!" Declares Kurt "Blaine and I just wanted to help you, but you know what? You're on your own Karofsky! Good luck educating yourself and coming out alone cause I'm done helping you! Now. Let. Me. Go!"

Dave couldn't help but be hurt at those words, a part of himself had desperately wanted to reach out to Kurt, the one boy who would understand.

"Dude, don't hurt him, man." Expresses Finn "If you kissed Kurt, then you gotta care about him just a bit, right?"

Dave scoffs "As if I'd ever-"

"Stop lying to yourself!" Demands Kurt "Why is it so hard for you to see that you might just be different? Why go out of your way to hurt others just because you can't accept yourself?"

Karofsky couldn't stop the onslaught of fresh tears "I ... I'm not strong like you, I can't handle it."

"How do you know if you won't even try?" Questions Finn "Kurt makes it look easy, he acts like nothing bothers him. But, I live with him, man, and everyday I see just how much he struggles."

"Oh, now I'm completely convinced to come out!" Yells Dave in mockery

"Wrap it up, Finn!" Squeaks Kurt, hands grasping onto Dave's McKinley jacket "I'm starting to slide!"

"Look, I'm not good at the whole feelings thing. I really hurt Kurt a bit ago so I'm probably not the best person to try and talk you down here-"

"FINN!" Screams a slow falling Kurt, the teen slipping down Dave's back.

"I don't know what to say, man! Kurt, tell me what to say!" Begs Finn

"Does it look like I can give advice at the moment?" Kurt squeals, the boy sliding farther and farther, the only thing keeping him from falling was Dave's arm holding his legs "David, please don't do this!"

Dave stills, Kurt continues to plea while Finn begs his brother for the answer. Emotions of sadness and guilt begin to overwhelm the boy currently dangling Hummel over the edge.

"I'm sorry, Dave! I shouldn't have given up on you so easily. Just let me go, give yourself up and I'll help you. I'll help you! But, you have to do the right thing here!" Proclaims Kurt in sheer terror "Oh, gaga! Please, David!"

Karofsky wipes his weeping face using his jacket sleeve, eyes staring at the cement.

Kurt quickly thinks up a new tactic, licking his lips, stemming his drumming heart and heavy breathing as the words leave his mouth.

"I see how miserable you are, David. Trust me, I know, and before I could just hate you for bullying me, but now all I see is your pain. You don't have to torture yourself over this, over being who you are. I won't judge you and if anyone does than screw them and their prejudice!"

Dave sniffles, but continues looking down, face growing red and body starting to shake. "I'm so ... I'm so freaking sorry, Kurt. So sorry for what I did to you, what I did your boyfriend and ... What I'm about to do next."

Finn's eyes widen at hearing those words, the teen now running to reach the two "Karosfky, don't you dare do it!"

Kurt's mouth drops open "David, no! You can't do this!" Terrified eyes rush to the elder brother "Finn, help!"

"I'm coming, Kurt!"

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Dave made his final decision. Whispering just enough for Kurt to hear.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone, least of all you. I'm really sorry and I hope your boyfriend makes you happy."

"Dave, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't." Spoke Kurt back

Karofsky shakes his head "I'm not strong enough to live, I can't be me and I can't hide anymore. Goodbye, Kurt, I really wish we could have been friends or something."

"David, no!"

Dave easily removes the brunette from his shoulder, holding him one last time before hurling Kurt into a vastly approaching Finn, the two brothers slamming hard onto the ground.

"You watch after him, Finn." Expresses Dave, the teen now sitting on the rail "Don't let anyone hurt or take advantage of Kurt."

"Don't do it!" Kurt jumped to his feet, the boy ready to charge forward, but is stopped by the grip his brother now had on his waist "Finn, let me go! We can't just let him kill himself!"

"You let Hummel anywhere near me and he'll go down too, Hudson."

Kurt continues to try and pry himself loose "He's lying! He said so himself he didn't want to hurt me!"

"You really gonna believe that?" Speaks Dave to a very sad and undecided looking Finn "Just look at everything I've done to him, beat him up, tossed him into lockers and dumpsters, slushie facials."

At those words, Finn's grip tightened "I swore to look after Kurt, to protect him."

"Finn, no! Don't fall for it!"

Dave smirks "Pretty piss poor job you did, I was about to kill him earlier and where were you when I pushed his boyfriend, huh?"

"He's baiting you! We can't let him do this!" Cries Kurt in panic "He's going to kill himself unless WE do something!"

Finn's mouth opens and closes repeatedly, the teen unable to find the words. He'd sworn to protect Kurt, this guy was the reason his brother didn't feel safe, heck he'd been forcing himself on Kurt and had threatened to throw him off the building.

Is Dave Karofsky really worth saving? Kurt sure seemed to think so and his brother always seemed to be right in the end, but-

"Finn Hudson, if you don't at least try and save Dave, I'll never forgive you! This isn't protecting me it's allowing him to commit suicide. He needs help and guidance!"

And those words settled it for Finn, unfortunately, Dave could tell just by looking at him and let go of the rail.

"No!" Screamed Finn, releasing Kurt and running to reach Karofsky, their hands barely skim before gravity pulls the bully down.

"DAVID!" The countertenor rushes to the edge, eyes looking down to see the broken and bloody body, a thumbs up forever engraved in his left hand as his chest stops moving.

"I'm sorry, Kurt!" Yells Finn "I tried to save him, I really did, please don't hate me!"

Kurt gasps as a crying Finn embraces him in the tightest hug the two have ever shared "I know, Finn ... I know you did. I could never hate you, thank you for trying."

Finn knew it probably wasn't the time, but he had to get Kurt focused on something besides what had just occurred in front of them.

"I'm also sorry for what I said to you in the basement. I know you said you forgive me, but we've hardly talked since then and I want my little brother back, dude."

Kurt shakes off the shock, his emotions

now on overload "I ... I, Uh-"

Finn sniffles back a sob "Please talk to me again, Kurt. We're brothers no matter what! Furt, remember?"

Kurt nods, of course he remembered, he'd honestly never forget.

"Focus on me, man. Just me, okay?"

_Ah, so that's what Finn's plan is, _thinks Kurt, _he's trying to __distract me from looking at Karofsky's body__. _However, he also couldn't help but realize Finn needed to get this out and to hear what Kurt has to say in response.

"I forgave you for what you said when you put on that awful shower curtain dress to save me and that speech and song you put together at dad and Carole's wedding. I want my big brother back too, Finn. And I would love for you to join me over a steaming cup of warm milk."

"You got it, dude." Beams Finn

Kurt scoffs playfully "Don't call me, dude."

Cops sirens echo through the air, three cars pulling hazardously into the high school parking lot.

"Sure, now the cops show up," speaks Kurt sadly

Finn places a comforting hand upon Kurt's shoulder, the brunette finally allowing the act "Come on, bro, we should get you to the hospital to see Blaine."

**I'll just start out saying I have NOTHING against people being gay, I hated having to write those slurs, but in order to keep Karofsky in character I had to. Always be yourself and know Suicide is NEVER the way! **


End file.
